degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160512172535
Okay, time to rant. Police brutality against minorities is very much a real phenomenon. It is not a MYTH that is so easily debunked by numbers that only account for a small part of the picture. These people just want to fixate on the one lone fact that police have reportedly killed more white people than any other race last year without taking into account that police are killing black people disproportionate to their numbers - in fact almost five black people per every million black residents compared with the relatively smaller 2 percent of whites are killed by police. Statistically, how many white folk are killed by police for minor offences, while unarmed, or worst case scenario: doing absolutely nothing at all? In order to fairly draw comparisons, one must take into account all of the factors: the conditions that led to the officer approaching the person and further to, the officer drawing their weapon in the first place, the level of brutality, if any at all, leading up to the officer firing their weapon, if the person resisted, if they were unarmed, the actions of the person prior to the assault or execution, the mens rea of the officer firing off their weapon, the accuracy and fairness of the officer's deduction that the person was enough of a threat to bear arms against. If in all of these cases, officers are just firing when they are legitimately in danger and driven into a kill or be killed defense mechanism, why then is it that unarmed black people are killed at 5 times the rate that unarmed white people - and bear in mind that black people represent 13 percent versus the 72 percent that whites make up of the American population - when from 2004 to 2013, the reported offenders of 511 homocides against officers were 52 percent white and 43 percent black? The deficit of the ratio is rather disproportionate, ain't it? You would have to be BLIND to not see the difference in nature between cases of police using force and abusing their authority over whites versus black. There is a formulaic pattern inherent within cases of brutality committed against black folk. All too often they are unarmed, underage, the penalty (whether assault or death) was disproportionate to the offence, the conditions of the person's arrest is rooted in racial bias or prejudice, the officer is exceptionally rough while detaining the person or they demonstrate implicit racist behavior leading up to the person's detainment and arrest, or even -on the more rare occasion - no legal offence to warrant an arrest was committed in the first place! Fuck your biased white study. How's this for facts? Last year: nearly 1 in 3 black people killed by police were unarmed, 37% that were unarmed were black, and unarmed blacks were killed at 5 times the rate of unarmed whites. http://mappingpoliceviolence.org/unarmed/ "Across the four PPCS data collections from 2002�-11, blacks (3.5%) were more likely to experience nonfatal force during their most recent contact with police than whites (1.4%) and Hispanics (2.1%)." http://www.bjs.gov/index.cfm?ty=pbdetail&iid=5456 Bear in mind that blacks make up 13 percent of the American population and whites about 72 and yet they are treated with brutality at almost 5 times the rate of white folk! All one needs to do is to look at the countless testimonials and stories plastered all over the news and media to see that there is a very obvious pattern happening.